


don't u let me go tonight

by artcmonkeys



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Wrong Number AU, as if there aren' enough of those already lmao, isak is so so deep in the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artcmonkeys/pseuds/artcmonkeys
Summary: in which isak calls the wrong number, finding a charming boy named even who he becomes infatuated with.





	1. "sorry, what's your name?"

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back, back again, with another overused au trope  
> (it's me!!!)  
> im not really sure if i'm 100% happy w this but :/ here it is anyway? i had really really bad writers block writing this, it took me like one month for this tiny chapter lmaoo i hope u don't completely hate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back, back again, with another overused au trope  
> (it's me!!!)  
> im not really sure if i'm 100% happy w this but :/ here it is anyway? i had really really bad writers block writing this, it took me like one month for this tiny chapter lmaoo i hope u don't completely hate it

  
The wind softly tickled Isak's flushed cheeks from the cold as they walked, hands at his side, playing with a woolen string hanging from his grey hoodie.

"You think Vilde will be there?" Magnus bounced up and down on the heels of his feet excitedly as they walked down the empty street towards the pregame. Well, relatively empty. There were a few cars parked out of the front of houses, the occasional person walking down the street in silence, but other than that, the night had a stillness to it. Isak rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile fondly at his friend.

"You don't have a chance, man!" Mahdi teased, grinning.

"Bro, you didn't see the way she looked at me." Magnus argued, eyes wide.

Madhi shook his head, smiling.

The boys chatted along the way about girls, Isak hanging back from his friends, not really wanting to contribute to their conversation. He tried to suppress the thoughts of boys that popped into his head when they talked about dating, he hated how he only ever thought of the same sex. He should like girls. And he did, right? The house hosting it soon came into view, teenagers hanging around outside, drunk out of their minds, even if the party had only started.

Isak didn't really enjoy these parties, he would go, get a little drunk and tiredly make out with a few girls. He didn't really get the big deal about kissing. He never felt anything. What was there to enjoy, anyway? But, Isak would still hookup with a pretty girl every time, while his friends cheered for him, commenting on how good his 'moves' were. As if it were hard, as if there weren't desperate girls everywhere. At least he could keep up the facade of him liking girls, though he was really trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Eventually, they arrived. The sound of repetitive EDM music leaking through.

"Wish they would play some good fucking music for once," Jonas commented, likely an attempt to make some sort of conversation.

Isak lightly laughed through his nose, nodding and saying a "Yeah," before they walked through the door, and the rest of the night was a blur. Isak found himself on a couch and his lips were connected with a girls and she ran her manicured hands down his back and it felt wrong, wrong, wrong, but he bought his hands up to the back of her head, and there was something about feeling the shortness of her hair, the way it was shaved at the back, like a boys, that made him feel good. That made him think, _kissing her isn't all that bad_. So he pulled her closer, hands holding tightly onto the girl, as close to kissing boys that he would ever get. His fantasy was killed when her chest was pressed against his, feeling her breasts against him only reminded him that she was, in fact, a girl.

He broke away suddenly as he processed just what had gone through his head. Like a boys? Isak wasn't gay. What the fuck?

"Everything okay?" The girl asked softly, soundly slightly hurt.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." He shook his head, trying to compose himself, but the fantasy of him kissing a boy wormed itself into his mind, pulling at him, making a feeling of anxiety and anger grow inside of him like a flame. The heat of worry licking at him. Fuck.

Isak looked up at the girl, who was staring worriedly up at him, brown eyes blinking slowly under thick lashes.

"I actually gotta go, I just remembered," he muttered, standing up and pushing himself through the crowd, emitting annoyed comments from the people he moved against. His head was reeling. He needed to get out. He needed to breathe.

Soon, he made it outside, cold air hitting his sweaty face. It wasn't exactly peaceful or secluded for him so escape to in his panic, the front was already full of people stumbling home and yelling loudly in their drunkenness.

"Isak!" A voice yelled his name, and he turned around to be faced with Jonas, thick brows furrowed in worry. "Where you going, bro?"

"I have to leave, sorry." He looked at the ground, not being able to bring himself to see Jonas' face. "It's my mum. She isn't doing good. I have to check on her."

It was all a lie, but Jonas didn't question him. The boy knew how Isak's mother was.

Isak was just about ready to leave when the girl came running over, eyes wide.

"Hey!" She called, still making her way to the flustered boy.

She stood in front of him and held out a pen, "my number, can I give it to you?"

Isak didn't have time to answer before she grabbed his arm, scribbling down the digits.

"Thanks." He said it quietly, with no sincerity, and he left the pregame.

* * *

 

Isak lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought about boys and whatever the fuck he was doing. His eyes trailed down to his chest, where he caught his arm, the messy writing from the tipsy girl scribbled across his skin. He thought for a moment, before coming to the conclusion that yeah, maybe he should call her. Maybe date her too, she seemed pretty interested. And by that, he could forget about boys and how he used to feel for Jonas. How he looked at boys the way he should a girl. It was all the seemed to be on his mind. It ate away at him, it was destroying him.

So, grabbing his phone, he put in the number, before lingering on the last digit, because was it a nine or a four? He stared at it, trying to decipher what she had written in the hurry she was in. Isak decided on a four and hit call.

It dialed a couple of times. Maybe she was busy. But then the dialing stopped and the steady hum of white noise from the other line met Isak's ear.

"Halla, it's Isak," he said, and was met with silence. "From the party," he clarified, and it was silent for another moment before a voice came back.

"Halla, did I really go to a party tonight? Must've gotten pretty drunk, I can't remember at all," the man on the other line laughed. _The Man._

"Who... Who is this?" Isak frowned.

"You're the one calling me, Isak," he could just _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Fuck, I think I got the wrong number. Sorry." Isak's cheeks were red in embarrassment and his finger was hovering over the red button to hang up, when the mans voice came through.

"No..." His voice was laced with uncertainty, "no, stay."

Isak was surprised, why did this guy want to talk to him? "Okay," he said anyway.

Neither of them said anything for what felt like forever, but the man on the other end spoke up.

"You don't go to Bakka, do you?" He queried and Isak shook his blond head.

"Nissen,"

"Ah, I was going to transfer there this year, you know?"

"What year are you in?"

"Third."

"Oh."

Isak wasn't sure why it shocked him so much, he didn't even know this guy.

"Sorry, what's your name?"

"Even," the now named boy replied and something about just knowing the name of the boy he was talking to made Isak more comfortable.

The thick silence came back, creeping into the room, lingering, prodding Isak, making that familiar anxious feeling bubble up inside of him.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Even chuckled and Isak's face burned. He was thankful that it was over the phone, he didn't want Even to see just how flustered he was right now.

"Okay, Even, what do you want to talk about then?" Isak challenged, though he was smiling.

"Well, what's your favorite movie?"

"I don't know," Isak went to shrug, but it was admittedly hard when he was laying on his back, "I'm not that into movies."

Even gasped, _"Not that into movies?"_ He cried, it was as if Isak had said that Donald Trump was his uncle, "What do you even mean by that? How can you not be?"

"What, are you some movie buff?" Isak teased, giggling.

"Romeo and Juliet? Moulin Rouge?" Even sounded desperate, and Isak couldn't help but smile at the light banter and how passionate the other boy was.

"I think I've heard of Romeo and Juliet," Isak said thoughtfully. What did he know?

_"Heard of it?"_

"Yeah, I think."

"Wow. I truly can't believe this."

"I'm sorry I'm not some movie nerd like you, Even!"

"One day I'm going to show you all of Baz Luhrmann's films. He's the greatest director of our time."

Isak couldn't help but replay those words in his head, _one day I'm going to show you._ As if they were already good friends, that Even would just come over and put on a movie. Where was this going? Isak wasn't sure if Even was meant to say that, so he ignored it.

"The best? _Ever?_ "

"He creates these beautifully tragic romances! So yes, Isak, the best."

"If you say so."

Somehow, Isak found himself talking to Even about anything and everything. From ridiculous things like liposuction to the best teletubby.

"Tinky Winky was fucking 10 feet tall Isak, that's terrifying!" They both laughed, a grin spread on Isak's face, "I can't believe he's your favourite, he could step on you."

"How short do you think I am?" Because Isak took pride in being a pretty tall guy.

"What, you a hot shot with the ladies? With your height or something?"

"I'm like, a hundred and eighty-three centimeters, Even!" Isak was laughing. He surprised himself with how at ease he felt with Even, someone who he hadn't even met before.

"Is that all?" Even joked.

"What are you then?"

"a hundred and ninety-five, actually," Even's voice buzzed with pride.

"The fuck? Are you a giraffe or something?"

Even laughed loudly, "fuck off, hobbit!"

"Even The Giraffe," he taunted.

"Good one," Even replied sarcastically, but there was a sweetness in his voice. "I haven't heard that one before."

Isak's head fell to the side, and he caught sight of the glowing digital clock on his bedside table. It was later, a lot later than he thought. It read 03:14.

"Uh, Even?" Isak began, he didn't want to hang up, he really didn't, but he had school tomorrow, and he knew he would regret it in the morning. Even hummed in reply, "It's getting late, I should sleep," Isak told him.

"Oh! Right, of course," there was disappointment in Evens voice, but he didn't object.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

"Okay."

Isak lingered before hanging up, and then getting ready for bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always v appreciated, thank u! let me know what u think? should i keep writing or scrap it? <3  
> also! i just want to say that when isak remembered emma was a girl bc of her chest i wasn't meant to be transphobic in any way!! isak could barely process bisexuality and is pretty ignorant when it comes to lgbt, i understand that having a vagina or boobs doesn't make you a girl, and having a penis doesn't make u a boy. sorry if it upset anyone!! i am nonbinary myself so :)  
> (if i keep writing this hopefully the next chapters will b longer, im just setting things up :D)


	2. "my name's even"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isak slowly becomes more and more infautauted with the idea of the boy behind the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes it's been really long but i'm back!! i don't really have any good excuses other than im super lazy and had awful writers block  
> season 4 is finally here i'm so happy!!! i love sana w all my heart <3 
> 
> not super happy with this and it's shorter than i hoped but like i said lately my writings just been Lacking and idk man i hope this isn't too bad i just wanted to post something 
> 
> also a Warning; the f slur is in this and i hated using it but :/

**Mandag 05:52**

It was early on a Monday morning, too early, when Isak woke to the repetitive beeping of his phone, the shrill noise breaking through the quietness of his room. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Isak took a short moment to fully awake, before he leaned over, grabbing his phone to check it like he did every morning. It probably wasn't healthy how the first thing he thought to do was go on his mobile, it was ridiculous how dependent he was on the little device.

His lockscreen was surprisingly full of unread messages, most from Even and one his mother. Ignoring his mothers, as he could already guess that it would be a bible verse or something of that nature, which he really couldn't deal with right now, he unlocked his phone and opened Even's.

_God morgen, Isak! ❤️_  
(Delivered 05:15)

_You're probably sleeping duck sorry :/_  
(Delivered 05:36)

_Haha not duck. A duck isn't saying sorry. I am. Me. Even. Do you think ducks would even have the concept of apologies and what's right and wrong? I mean, yeah they probably understand what's right and wrong but very loosely, you know? Like they wouldn't eat their own child or whatever_  
(Delivered 05:37)

A small smile crept over Isak's face as he read the message. He found it endearing how a small typo made Even think so deeply about ducks.

_Yooo good morning :)_

 

Even's reply was nearly immediate.

 

_Shit I woke you up didn't I???_

 

_Nah it's all good, I would have slept in anyway_

 

It was a lie, he would usually get up later, and he hadn't gotten as much sleep as he'd hope, but he didn't want Even to feel any guilt.  
_  
_

_You have a lot of thoughts on ducks_

 

_Okay, I'm glad :)  
_

_It's interesting though! But I did just look it up and ducks are a lot more violent than I thought they would be :/_

 

_Maybe they wouldn't apologise then_

 

_No, maybe not. Guess I'll never fulfill my dream of becoming a duck then_

 

_Truly tragic_

* * *

 

  
**Mandag 9:49**

Isak's school day was full of distractions, and those distractions only being one. Being Even. Being the boy he couldn't stop thinking about. His head was always looking beneath the table, where his phone was hidden as he typed away replies to the said boy. Soon, people were asking questions, "why are you smiling so much, man?" from Mahdi, and "who are you texting so much?" from Jonas.

He was sitting in biology now, and his tired thumbs were quickly moving across the cool screen.

"What did you do for question 5B?" Sana's question pulled his eyes away from the message he was typing away to Even, and it took him a moment to process just what he had been asked. It was surprising, Sana asking Isak about the work. The girl would usually pride herself on being independent, not needing Isak's opinion on what the answer to a question was.

"Uh, 5B?"

Sana gave a quick nod, emitting an impatient, "yeah."

Isak stared down at the homework, but his mind was elsewhere. He was, of course, thinking of Even, of his laugh and how he would tease Isak, on his passion for movies and his kindness.

"Um, Isak?" Sana pulled him out of his thoughts and his head sprung up, he muttered an array of sorry's before admitting that no, he hadn't done the homework.

Sana sighed, placing a hand up in the air for teacher assistance, which, once again, surprised Isak.

The rest of the class went slowly, dragging on, and his eyes kept shooting back to his phone, fingers itching to check if Even had replied, even when he knew that his phone would be making a _ding!_ if the boy were to finally reply. Isak couldn't help but worry that Even was consciously ignoring him, his small insecurities creeping out, making him somewhat convinced that Even had already gotten bored of him, after one day, he was over Isak. The boy rubbed his eyes, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind and went back to answering the questions in his notebook.

* * *

 

  
**Onsdag 15:17**

_Did u know that ducks make their nests for their eggs out of their own feathers? Could u imagine a room will walls just made of skin?? Like u go to ur Aunt's baby shower who u never really liked but u have to, because she's your Aunt and she's having a baby! And she's all like "so this is the baby's room" and everything's just made of her fucking skin???_

 

_Even what the fuck_

 

_Ducks are really cool, Isak. After research they may have moved up my list of favourite animals. Maybe._

 

_You have a list of favourite animals. of course you do..._

 

_Don't you want to know the list???_

 

_No_

 

_Im hurt_

 

❤️

 

❤️

 

* * *

 

  
**Torsdag 16:21**

  
"Dude, who the _fuck_ are you talking to?" Jonas laughed, awe written all over his face.

"What? Me? No one." It was a blatant lie, it was so unbelievable that there wasn't even a point in arguing. Isak switched off his phone, screen going black and placing it on the table that the two were sitting at.

"Okay, man." Jonas didn't bother pushing it, but he the expression on his face showed just how skeptical he was. Isak was thankful, however, that it wasn't pushed.

The duo were at a small Kaffebrenneriet, Isak hadn't wanted to be there, but with Jonas's constant complaining about the need for coffee earlier, Isak had given in and they had come to the KB just down the street from school. Neither Magnus nor Mahdi had joined, Jonas saying he needed some 'down time' with Isak. Isak wasn't stupid, he knew Jonas wanted to know about whoever it was that couldn't seem to get the boy off his phone.

"I met someone." The words just blurted out of Isak's mouth, and he held immediate regret after he saw Jonas's thick brows raise in interest.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Anxiety bubbled up in Isak, nausea twisting in his stomach. It was an unbearable few seconds. Isak loved Jonas. He did. He really trusted him, but he couldn't tell Jonas this. He couldn't tell him it was a boy. He just couldn't.

"Uh, I don't know, no one, like I see people on the daily- I- I always meet someone, you know, " Isak's voice was quiet and rushed, words stumbling over each other, "this coffee is good though." He was backtracking, face looking down at his cup and the warm frothy liquid filled in it.

"Dude, you definitely met someone," Jonas confirmed, grinning.

"No... I..." Isak trailed off, not really sure how to argue now. If he hadn't acted like and idiot maybe he could have gotten out of it.

Isak's discomfort was obvious, and Jonas caught on quickly, "hey, you know don't have to talk about it, man."

Isak let out a breath, somewhat at ease now.

"Magnus was going on about some pregame he wanted to go to on Saturday, some third year at Elvebakken is hosting, you down?" Jonas asked simply, the subject completely turned. Isak was so relieved, he immediately said yes. You would have thought by now that he would think through something before he jumped to an answer.

Jonas seemed acutely surprised at Isak's enthusiasm to go. Isak had only been grumbling about pregames yesterday and their boring repetitiveness.

"Sweet."

* * *

 

  
**Lørdag 18:00**

 

_I'm so tired and the boys want to go to some pregame and I really fucking don't want to help_

 

_Fake your own death_

 

_Sounds like a plan!!_

**Lørdag 20:00**

Isak was dreading the pregame by the time Saturday came around. He was exhausted from the studying for the Norwegian exam and the stress of his Biology essay which was long overdue. But, he needed to keep up appearances, right? Isak, the Straight Boy who got any girl that he wanted. Yet, the thought of making out with a girl tonight was somehow more unbearable than usual, there was some sort of _guilt_ chewing away at him, which was, well, a bit ridiculous, really. It wasn't like he had a girlfriend. It certainly wasn't like he had a _boyfriend._

And now, here Isak was, holding a beer in his hand, the chatter of drunk students loud against the pumping pop music. A body pressed into Isak's side and he looked down at the pretty girl leaning against him, starring up at him with big brown eyes.

"Hey, baby," her words were slurred in her drunkenness and Isak placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

"Emma?" Fuck, she was the last person he wanted to see.

"You didn't call me," she pouts, reaching a hand up to touch his face, which he grabs, softly moving her arms to her sides.

"Emma, you're wasted, you should sit down, yeah?" Isak frowned at her, she could barely stand on her own.

A short girl with lengthy blonde hair appeared, eyes full of worry, "Emma! Where were you?" The girl, Emma's friend, Isak presumed, shook her head at her.

"Lea! I was talking to Isak-" Emma was cut off as Lea took her hand and led her away, which Isak was immediately grateful for.

"Bro, what the fuck was that? Wasn't she from a few nights ago?" Jonas laughed awkwardly and Isak shrugged.

"She's just some girl." Magnus looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe that Isak had just let a pretty girl go.

"Okay," Jonas muttered disbelievingly, and then louder, so all the boys could hear, "Hey, Elias has some good weed, you guys seen him?"

Isak froze at the the mention of Elias' name. Isak prayed that he wouldn't come over, albeit extremely unreligious. As if on cue, Elias popped up, grinning, "Hey, fag!" he called in greeting to Isak. The words hit Isak almost physically. He loathed that word. Not that he was gay or anything.

"Hey, come on," a boy next to him chided disapprovingly. Isak looked up at the speaker, faltering for a moment. He was tall, golden curls pushed back, blue eyes shinning and pearly white teeth exposed in his sunny smile towards Isak. The beautiful boy was smiling at him.

"Whatever," Elias rolled his eyes back, but there was something there. Some type of _fear_ towards the pretty boy next to _him._

"Who's everyone?" Pretty Boy asked, voice deep and friendly.

"Oh, this is Jonas," Elias pointed towards him who gave a little nod, "Magnus," he smiled, "Mahdi," a peace sign, and then, with a sigh, he turned to Isak, "this is Isak."

Pretty Boy looked shocked, brows shooting up and eyes wide. Isak frowned. Why'd he care?

"Isak," the boy smiled, holding out a big hand, "my name's Even."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are so appreciated !  
> please let me know what u think so i can improve !!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always v appreciated, thank u! let me know what u think? should i keep writing or scrap it? <3  
> also! i just want to say that when isak remembered emma was a girl bc of her chest i wasn't meant to be transphobic in any way!! isak could barely process bisexuality and is pretty ignorant when it comes to lgbt, i understand that having a vagina or boobs doesn't make you a girl, and having a penis doesn't make u a boy. sorry if it upset anyone!! i am nonbinary myself so :)  
> (if i keep writing this hopefully the next chapters will b longer, im just setting things up :D)


End file.
